


Trial Fic (NEW!)

by Kitten010



Series: Trial Fics [2]
Category: Durarara!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, DRRR!! Cast at Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Let me know if I should do this, M/M, Multi, NEW TRIAL FIC!, Trial Fanfic, please let me know!, read if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten010/pseuds/Kitten010
Summary: This is a new trial fanfic I wanted to try, please let me know if you want me to write this!~Kitten





	1. Chapter 1

Harry honestly didn't know where to sit. He, Ron, and Hermione were looking through the windows of the compartments on the Hogwarts Express. Finally, after looking through the compartments, Hermione found one. But...

There were two boys inside, one leaning on the other, asleep, while the boy that was awake leaned against the window on his right side, his left arm wrapped around the smaller boy's shoulder.

The boy that was awake had blond hair and brown eyes, while the sleeping one had black hair. They looked to originally be from an Asian country.

"Uhm, excuse me..?" Hermione asked, bringing the boy's attention to her.

"..." The silence from him made Hermione nervous, but she had to ask.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" She asked, before adding. "All the other compartments are full."

The blond shrugged, "Go ahead. I don't really care. Just don't wake him up."

Harry noticed the boy looked to be about 15-16 years old, and he was already in his Hogwarts uniform. The yellow and black tie hanging loosely around his neck, along with the Badger crest matching in color, let the Golden Trio know what House he was in.

The sleeping raven was also in his uniform, his green and silver tie, and Snake crest let them know he was in Slytherin.

The Golden Trio sat opposite of the two.

The four sat in silence before Hermione asked the blond haired boy for his name.

"Heiwajima Shizuo." He said, directing his gaze from the window to Hermione.

"That's a nice name." Hermione complimented.

The boy, Shizuo, just hummed and looked back out the window.

"Ahem...so, what year are you in..?" Ron asked.

"Fifth year." Shizuo sighed, "You?"

"We're all in Third," Harry replied.

"..and him?" Hermione pointed to the sleeping Slytherin.

"Orihara Izaya." The raven muttered, snuggling into the blond's chest.

"Are you two friends or something?" Ron inquired, being nosy.

Shizuo glared at the ginger, making the youngest Weasley boy gulp. "No. He's my boyfriend."


	2. A small little vote

**Here's a small little vote to keep you busy, so far only three people have commented and I'd like to get this little thing out of the way.**

**How many of you want it to just be an HP AU? Like no Harry Potter characters, but the cast of DRRR!! is at Hogwarts?**

**Please let me know!**

**(A); Yes.**

**(F); No.**

**Have a nice day!**

**~Kitten**

**PS: If Yes wins, I'll edit the entire thing to where everyone in DRRR!! is in their First year without any of the HP characters (I'll make a small little preview/trial of that route as well). Maybe not everyone, like the obvious Simon, Shiki, Akabayshi, etc would be teachers. But its the same difference, sort of...**

**PSS: The reason I'm doing this is to see what works better for both myself and my readers, it might not always be what everyone wants; but at least it's something, right?**

**(Hm, I'll vote Yes because I would honestly like that route a little better now that I think about it, but it's absolutely fine if No wins! Oh and _DeadlyWeird_ , don't worry; both routes would have Shizuo as the 'wonderful pillow boyfriend that he is' ^w^ Just if it's the one with no HP characters, I'm going to developing Shizaya, ok?)**

**(and Izaya will still be 'turning heads everywhere'. ^w^)**

***cough*IlovepillowShizuotoo*cough***


	3. Vote Results!

**The final vote results are here! That means no more voting 'A' and 'B'. This was on if I should do a DRRR!! Cast in Hogwarts without any HP characters. So without further adieu, let's get started!**

 

**People who voted for 'A' (Yes).**

**1: Kitten010 (Author)**

**2: SCGirls**

**3: kittygurl**

**4:**   **AkatsukiLogHorizonFan**

**5: shizayaforlyfe**

**6: ShinraGurl23**

**7: LilMonster**

**8: Vanya**

**9: OTP**

**10: let's go!!**

**11: KittyAlice**

**12: Meow**

**13: Spn Fan**

**14: ChikageGal**

**15: Beauty and the Beat**

**16: Neeko**

**17: Lux**

**18: Analyst**

**19: TryThis**

**20: SushiMang**

**That's a lot of people for 'A'. I know I included myself in there, but I wanted to take part too! You can't really keep me from voting in my own story, can you? XD**

**Now onto the people who voted 'B'! Let's see if 'B' can outnumber 'A', shall we?**

**People who voted for 'B' (No).**

**1: ಠ_ಠ**

**2: Ilaliea**

**3: FSQ**

**4: DeadlyWeird (I didn't know whether to put you as 'No' or 'Ambiguous', but since you had a higher percentage for 'No' I decided to put you here. Sorry if I misinterpreted).**

**5: Razzy**

**6: Infinity Formation**

**7: :o**

**8: LadyPhantomhive**

**9: Fangirl**

**10: Yolo**

**11: Kimisama**

**12: Avid Reader**

**13: Isaiah**

**14: Hellgirl**

**15: Render**

**16: Fuzzy**

**17: Idek**

**18: Madeliad**

**19:** **Vape**

**Looks like it was almost a tie. If I take my vote off it would be...I honestly feel a little bad...**

**Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I feel like I should be able to vote if I wanted too, right?**

**Anyways, let's move on to the ones I took as 'Ambiguous'.**

**Ambiguous Votes (in my own opinion).**

**1:^_^**

**And..that's it really...**

**You know what, how about, since it would've been a tie without my vote, I make both routes as separate stories? That way the ones who voted for 'A' would be able to read the one with no HP cast ('B' voters are also welcome to read that as well), and 'B' voters could read the one with the HP cast ('A' voters also welcome to that story)? It'd basically be a win-win.**

**Because either way, 'A' won because of my vote, but if I took my vote away it would be a draw between the two. So you get where I'm coming from, right?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**~Kitten**


End file.
